


Charlotte 'Charlie' Barton Barnes

by Marijketjuh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Hydra (Marvel), Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijketjuh/pseuds/Marijketjuh
Summary: After her father dies Charlie moves to her uncle Clint in America. There she meets the avengers as she spends most of her time in either the tower or compound. She grows especially close to Loki, Peter and Bruce. Charlie is very insecure about herself, mostly her body. She is depressed, and misses her father very much. She hasn't always lived with her father thou. Until she was ten years old, she lived with her mother, who was abusive and very poor. When she was ten Charlies mother was broke and needed money, so when HYDRA came and offered her mother a deal, she accepted right away. Charlie was sold to HYDRA for experimenting, where she got superpowers. Her powers are super strengt and influencing water by for example heating, freezing or stirring it in every way she wants. When she is thirteen she escapes en goes to her father. Not long later the had an accident with a experiment they did together and Charlies father died. After the funeral, Charlie has to go to her uncle.Want to know how that works out? Read my story now!!!I am sorry for the shitty grammar, but English isn't my mother tongue. If I make a mistake and you're bothered by it please let me know in the comments!!
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Shuri, Wanda Maximoff/Vision





	1. introduce

Hi, my name is Charlie, I am 14 years old. I was born in the Netherlands and lived there most of my live, but now I am on a plane to America, New York to be exact. You see, my dad died a week ago, and I can't go back to my mom, because back when I did live with her, she sold me to HYDRA for experimenting. I was there for about 3 years before my uncle and father came to rescue me. Now I have superpowers, like super strength, super hearing, I can stir water every way i want, heat it and freeze it, and I can make some sort of jelly from it. I also have a super fast metabolism. I speak five different languishes, French, Dutch, English, Russian and German. Now you know some basics about me, so let this story get started. 


	2. Meeting the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie meets the Avengers and has some explaining to do.

After I landed, I immediately went looking for my uncle. I saw him at the exit of the airport and ran up to him. "Hi uncle Clint" i said "Hi Charlie, lets go to the tower, the others can't wait to meet you." uncle Clint says en we hop into the back of a black car. "This is Happy, Happy this is my niece, Charlie." uncle Clint introduces us to each other. "Nice to meet you." I say and Happy starts to drive to Manhattan.

When we arrive at the tower, we go to the common room where everyone is already waiting for us. "Hi everyone, we are back. This is my niece Charlie, Charlie this is everyone." uncle Clint says en he drops himself on the couch. "Hi" I say and I follow his example. "Well seeing as Clint is incapable of introducing us the right way I will do it." auntie Nat says, we already met because I used to spend almost every summer at the farm were uncle Clint lives and auntie Nat visited a lot. "You already know me, that is Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers, James Barnes but everyone calls him Bucky, Tony Stark, Wanda Maximof and Vision." auntie Nat says and she points to the right people. "I know you from somewhere, you look familiar." Mr Stark says "That is possible, when I was nine I won a noble price with my dad." I say "Holy shit, you must be the youngest noble price winner ever." Dr Banner says "Yes, I am." I tell him. "Are you still in school?" Mr Stark asks "Yes, on Monday I start at Midtown high, I don't really have to go to school since I already graduated in the Netherlands, but uncle Clint thinks it's a good way to make some friends and get my life back on track after everything that happend the last few years." I explain. "Well lucky for you, we know a kid that already goes there, so we can ask him to help you and show you around a bit." Mr Stark says "As a matter of fact, he is on his way to the tower now."

After a while, a kid enters the common room. He walks up to Mr Stark. "Hello Mr Stark, you asked if I could come." he says "Yes Underoos, this is Charlie and she will be attending Midtown high starting Monday. Can you help her and show her around a bit?" Mr Stark asks "Yes, of course." he says and turns to me. "Hi, I'm Peter" "Hi" I say and I turn to uncle Clint "Can I? I ask him "Sure" he says and I turn back to Peter. "Wanna see something cool?" I ask "Yeah!" He says and uncle Clint places a glass of water in front of me. I put my hands over the water and move my fingers, when the water starts to rise, I stir it into the form of a musical note. "Cool, how do you do that?" Peter asks "I don't know exactly. I just think of what I want the water to do and move my hand and it just happens. I can do more thou." I say and I make the water solid, like a sort of jelly, but stronger. "And I can also heat it and freeze it, and I can do that with all fluids." I tell him "Assuming you weren't born with these powers, how did you get them?" Dr Banner asks

"I'm surprised uncle Clint never told you. When I was ten years old my mother needed money, at the time HYDRA was very active in Europe, so when they proposed a deal for specifically me, she agreed right away." I start telling. "OK, but why you?" Mr Barnes asks "They never told me much, just that I have good DNA." I say "That makes absolutely no sense." Mr Rogers says "I know, but it's all they ever told me." I tel him "Ok, but that still doesn't really explain how you got these powers." Dr Banner says "The HYDRA scientists wanted to use the super soldier serum on a child, because most children do what adults ask from them without hesitation, and besides if they had a child they had more time to train them. The experiments didn't go as planned and I turned out stronger and more powerful than intended. They didn't really mind, because I would be able to do more missions." I tell "But I didn't want to obey, and I turned against the scientists. That was when they decided they could use the memorie wiper on me, I forgot everything I ever cared about and did exactly what the asked form me. After a few years uncle Clint and my dad found me, and sued my mother for everything, HYDRA was long gone by then." I end the story and everyone looks at me with weird and funny looks.

"Do you have other powers besides the water thing?" Peter asks "Yes, I have super strength and super hearing." I say "Do you know how your powers work? Like do you have a fast metabolism and healing factor?" asks Dr Banner "I think I have, but I Haven't really had the chance to test it out." I say "What Bruce actually wants to know is if he can poke and prod you." says uncle Clint "Ok, i wasn't going to ask it like that, but yeah can I?" Dr Banner asks "Yeah sure, I would like to know how it works to." I answer "Are you ok with that Clint?" Dr Banner Asks him "Yeah, sure." he says. "Am I the only one who is wondering if the serum Charlie had is similar to the original HYDRA super soldier serum, used on Barnes?" Mr Stark asks "It can be." I say "We can test it out if you're so curious." Mr Barnes says "Ok, lets go to my lab." Dr Banner says, and Mr Barnes and I follow him to his lab. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first official chapter!! I'm not really good at posting on a regular base, so don't expect anything like that. I hope you all like it. If you have any suggestions, leave a comment. 
> 
> Xx Marijke


	3. poking and Prodding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is poking and prodding and they find something interesting.

When we arrived in the lab Mr Barnes and I went to sit on the chairs and Dr Banner grabbed some stuff. "Dr Banner, what exactly do you have in mind for Mr Barnes and I?" I ask him "First, you can call me Bruce. I was just gonna draw some blood from the both of you to begin with." Bruce says "Oke Bruce." I say "You can call me Bucky by the way." Bucky says "Ok Bucky" I say "Oke, I'm gonna start with Charlie." Bruce says and he sits down next to me. "Have you done this before?" he asks "Yes, with HYDRA." I say "Oke, than you know how this works." he says and he draws the blood. "Oke Bucky you're next." Bruce says and he does the same with Bucky. "Charlie, can you run Bucky's blood through the computer?" Bruce asks as he hands me the blood sample. "Yeah sure." I say "Oke, just run it through the computer, and than we ask FRIDAY to look for the similarities." Bruce says as we run both samples. "FRIDAY run for similarities please." Bruce says and after a while FRIDAY says she is done. We look onto the screen to see something we never would have expected. "Oke lets print this and take it to the common room." Bruce says "What is it?" Bucky asks "Well as expected, there are similarities in the serum, but there is also something else." I explain "Like what?" Bucky asks "There is something that shouldn't match, unless there is a blood relationship between two people." Bruce explains "What does that mean, are we related?" Bucky asks "Probably" Bruce says and we walk back to the common room.

When we walk back into the common room, everyone looks at us. “Did you find something?” Mr Stark asks “Yes” I say as I hand him the file. “Are you serious?” he asks as he reads the file. “Yes” Bucky answers “Oke, but how?” Mr Stark asks “Is anyone gonna explain what is going on?” Mr Rogers asks “Well, Mr Rogers, the results we are talking about have nothing to do with how my powers work, we didn’t even get to that point. We first used blood samples to look for similarities, and there are similarities. The results say we are family.” I explain “You know you can call me Steve right?” Steve says “Really, that is what you got from all this?” Bucky asks “No, just letting it all sink in.” Steve answers “Oke but related how, like which side of the family?” uncle Clint asks “We don’t know.” Bucky says and I look at uncle Clint “But there is someone who always knew that kind of thing,” I start “You mean your dad?” uncle Clint asks “Yes” I say “You have the family tree he worked on almost his whole life, right?” I ask “I’ll go grab it.” uncle Clint says and he leaves for his floor.

“Did your dad really spend almost his whole life on a family tree?” Bucky asks “Yes, at first he only looked into his dads side, but later on he started looking a bit into grams direct family, like parents and siblings.” I tell “Have you ever seen it?” Mr Stark asks “Yes, I needed it for a school project, but I told him what I needed and he gave me only that information.” I tel him “Well, I can tell you that it is very big, your dad came a long way with that thing.” Mr Stark says “How would you know that?” aunt Nat asks “Walter and I where childhood friends.” Mr Stark says “Seriously?” Bucky asks “Yes, his mother and my dad were childhood friends, and when we were young we used to play together when our parents used to do whatever parents do.” Mr Stark says “So, what is your grandmothers name?” Bucky asks me “Rebecca, but everyone calls her,” I start, but Bucky interrupts me “Becky” He says “Yes, how did you know that?” I ask “That was my sisters name.” Bucky answers just as Clint comes back. “I have the family tree.” he says “I don’t think that is necessary anymore.” Mr Stark says “Why, what happened?” uncle Clint asks and Mr Stark starts to explain everything. “It makes a little bit sense, I mean Becky always said she had a twin brother, but he was supposed to be dead.” uncle Clint says “You know I have an idea, why don’t we just call her and ask her?” Mr Stark suggests “Oke, lets do that!” I say and I grab my phone from my pocket. I decide to make it a video call and after it goes a few times grams picks up. _“Hi Charlie, how are you doing?”_ She asks “I’m doing great grams, I have a question for you thou.” I say _“Shoot”_ she answers “Do you have a photo from your brother?” I ask _“I think I have, but why now all of the sudden?”_ she answers “Just curious.” I say as she digs through the boxes. _“I think I found one.”_ grams says as she shows the picture. “Is it just me or does he look a lot like Walter when he was little?” Mr Stark asks “Yes, I think so, I haven’t seen that much photo’s of my dad when he was little. Hold up I think I have one on my phone.” I say as I switch the screen to a photo of my dad as a child. “You’re right, but not only that, little Bucky and you look a lot alike to.” uncle Clint says _“You are all right, they all look a lot alike, except for the hair color.”_ grams says “I have just one other question.” I say as I go back to the call. “What was his name, like his full name?” I ask “ _Didn’t you know that already, or did your father never tell you how your second name came to be?”_ grams asks “He never told me, he always said that I should ask you when I was a little older.” I tell her _“Well, his name was James Buchanan Barnes.”_ she tells me. I wave for Bucky to come closer so grams can see him through the camera, but he doesn’t make a move. “Grams, is it oke if I call you back later, I really gotta go?” I ask _"Yes of course, call me soon oke. I miss you.”_ she says _“I promise, I miss you to.”_ I say and I end the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, here is another chapter, hope you like it!!
> 
> Xx Marijke.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know this is a small chapter, but i just wanted to introduce my character. I hope you all like it.


End file.
